


Once more, and more

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Puella Magi Madoka Magika AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Luci si accendono, ovunque. Sopra, dietro, accanto, anche quelle al bordo del palco, che illuminano il suo viso tirato in un’espressione assoluta, quasi che per una volta il tempo si sia fermato per lui – che buffa ironia perseguita Shu Itsuki.Guarda Mika alla sua destra, Nito alla sua sinistra, e basta questo suo gesto veloce perché gli altri due si sentano giudicati a tal punto da diventare rigidi come statue, o bambole immortali. Magari il suo sguardo avesse la magia di tramutarli in qualcosa di eterno, assolutamente immutabile per tutto, e anche per lui.Sistema con la punta delle dita la piuma incastrata nel tuo cappello, in modo che sia rivolta sempre verso l’alto. È il suo segnale che aspettano tutti per cominciare, persino la squadra avversaria è in attesa.Alza quindi il braccio, pronto e deciso.[ESO ROUND 3 - KUROSHU TEAM]





	Once more, and more

**Prompt:** Time traveler  
**Pair:** KuroShu  
**Note autore**: avevo in mente altro all’inizio, ma in una settimana non sarei mai riuscita a scrivere nulla di troppo impegnativo – non di nuovo, almeno, e ho capito subito che ero troppo stanca per impegnarmi come durante il primo round.  
Quindi insomma. Eccoci qua.  
Una PMMM!Au.  
So che molti di voi mi odieranno al solo leggere sta cosa, ma insomma. Capita. (scusate)  
Parti dal citare non troppo sottilmente la scena di Stand By Me (sì quel pezzo è fondamentale per me e per tutto il mio credo KuroShu scusate se lo piazzo ovunque) e poi proseguo in quella che dovrebbe essere una vaga rivisitazione di tutta la storia, in chiave di questa Au.  
E quindi.  
BUONA LETTURA (L)

Riapre gli occhi senza ricordare di averli mai chiusi, ritrovandosi sospeso in aria e sorretto da due braccia forti. La prima reazione è quella di paura, la seconda di sdegno – poi mette a fuoco il viso di lui, e il suo cuore manca un battito appena.  
Come ha potuto dimenticare il suo tocco, in tutto quel tempo. Come il suo odore, e tutta la sua essenza.  
Gli intima in maniera non poco rude di metterlo giù, che i suoi piedi possono reggerlo benissimo e non ha bisogno di alcun aiuto. Kuro gli risponde come suo solito, quasi recitasse un copione provato altre mille volte, ed è forse una sensazione ma Shu percepisce le dita di lui tenerlo ancora più saldamente di prima, ancorato al suo petto.  
In un certo senso, fin troppo crudele.  
La lingua di Shu si muove da sola, assembla parole crudeli che vogliono sferzare ogni resistenza e ogni bontà perfida, sgretolandola con precisione quasi chirurgica. Kuro lo lascia andare solo perché sembra abbastanza vivace, a suo dire, e non dovrebbe avere problemi a proseguire da solo. Non dice nulla neppure per fermarlo, o per proteggersi.  
Lo ammonisce e lo mette in guarda, qualcosa di grave sta per accadere in quella scuola, e lui sarà una delle primarie vittime.  
Shu lo denigra quasi, lo deride, non sa che farsene di raccomandazioni che non gli raccontano nulla di nuovo, nulla di imprevisto. Che stiano lontani, lui e la sua pretesa di essere un salvatore perfetto.  
Kuro abbassa lo sguardo, vinto, e Shu lo guarda impassibile, senza rendersi conto che nel petto sta raccogliendo, goccia dopo goccia, un dolore indicibile. Ancora una volta, come sempre.  
Quando smetterà davvero di avere compassione per quella persona, o di provare per lui una qualsiasi forma di sentimento sarà tutto finito.  
Ancora una volta, lo lascia solo. Gli volta le spalle e prosegue lungo il corridoio, verso la sala prove dove sono radunati i suoi Valkyrie, in attesa di cominciare le prove per il prossimo live. Sarà tutto perfetto, calcolato al decimo di secondo e anche di più. Espressioni, movimenti, musica e canto, Shu non ha tralasciato proprio nulla e non può che esserci la vittoria per lui nel futuro, questo è certo. Sarebbe riuscito ad avere il pieno controllo su tutto ciò che lo circonda, in ogni gioco di causa e conseguenza.  
Altrimenti, il prezzo da pagare sarà ancora più alto.

Luci si accendono, ovunque. Sopra, dietro, accanto, anche quelle al bordo del palco, che illuminano il suo viso tirato in un’espressione assoluta, quasi che per una volta il tempo si sia fermato per lui – che buffa ironia perseguita Shu Itsuki.  
Guarda Mika alla sua destra, Nito alla sua sinistra, e basta questo suo gesto veloce perché gli altri due si sentano giudicati a tal punto da diventare rigidi come statue, o bambole immortali. Magari il suo sguardo avesse la magia di tramutarli in qualcosa di eterno, assolutamente immutabile per tutto, e anche per lui.  
Sistema con la punta delle dita la piuma incastrata nel tuo cappello, in modo che sia rivolta sempre verso l’alto. È il suo segnale che aspettano tutti per cominciare, persino la squadra avversaria è in attesa.  
Alza quindi il braccio, pronto e deciso.  
Con la coda dell’occhio, però, si accorge di uno scintillio tra la folla, un po’ troppo inusuale per essere lo schermo acceso di un dispositivo elettronico o qualcosa di simile. Solleva lo sguardo d’istinto e vede allora, proprio sul soffitto del grande forum, la porta per il varco dimensionale, la tana di uno Stregone.  
Le gambe tremano all’improvviso e il petto si gonfia di inquietudine, mentre già qualche bisbiglio si solleva tra la folla, e tra chi lo circonda.  
Com’è stato possibile che non abbia visto prima, o sentito prima, una tale presenza – forse troppo preso dai suoi piani, ignaro della tragedia che si sarebbe compiuta entro poco. È tutta lì, la faccenda: abbassa il braccio piano e la musica non parte. Lo guardano tutti straniti, qualcuno incredulo e spaventato, mentre si volta ed esce dal palco, andando lentamente verso i camerini. Nessuno lo deve vedere mentre si trasforma e assume la forma di un Ragazzo Magico, pronto a sconfiggere uno Stregone per il bene dell’intera umanità.  
Ma i fischi lo inseguono come le ombre e li sente lo stesso, arrabbiati e folli, che sanciscono la sua sconfitta un’altra volta, la fine dei Valkyrie come li ha programmati dall’ennesimo inizio.   
C’è Natsume davanti alla porta del suo camerino, già vestito di tutto punto. Lo guarda con la fretta negli occhi, e una punta di dolore indicibile. Schiocca la lingua, quasi nel buio.  
-Dobbiamo andare.

C’è un filo rosso che si attorciglia sempre più stretto al destino che li lega.  
Ogni volta che Shu torna indietro nel tempo, nella speranza che qualcosa vada diversamente dalla volta precedente, la presa attorno a Kuro si stringe e si stringe, tanto che ormai è impossibile per lui non essere il centro di tutto. Almeno, per quanto concerne la sua esistenza.  
Non gli era stato detto da nessuno, all’inizio, che ogni desiderio ha delle conseguenze.  
Come il desiderio di Rei: essere amato da tutti, e per questo mai davvero da nessuno, men che meno da quell’unica persona che per lui conta veramente. La solitudine di quel mostro è così amara da essere compatita.  
Il desiderio di Wataru, il desiderio di Kanata, il desiderio di Natsume. Shu li ha visti ogni volta, invariati, compiere in tragedia e dolore il loro contrappasso, e via via che il tempo passava – il suo tempo – quella compassione si è alleggerita, ridimensionata nell’intensità.  
Ha tenuto i loro cadaveri tra le braccia diverse volte, alla fine di battaglie violente che portavano distruzione ovunque senza risparmiare nessuno, ma mai quello di Kuro, e forse è questo che lo ha sempre ferito di più.  
Voleva solo che fosse felice, anche se la sua felicità sarebbe stata condivisa con qualcuno che non era lui.  
Allora perché, perché tutto quel dolore.  
Com’era possibile che un desiderio del genere potesse avere conseguenze tali.

Sfavilla nei suoi occhi il bagliore che rimbalza dalla pietra magica, la soul gem, di Kanata, mentre questi con un gesto rotto da ossa spezzate riesce a lanciare il proprio tridente nella fronte dello Stregone, in modo che accusando il colpo quelli butti la testa all’indietro e offra la gola scoperta alla lama implacabile di Rei.  
Zampilla pece nera ovunque e tutto trema, il labirinto diventa un sospiro di vento e si dissolve nella notte. Atterrano tutto con grazia sul tetto dell’auditorium ormai vuoto, illuminati soltanto dalla luna e dalle poche stelle che sbucano oltre le nuvole.  
Wataru si rassetta i capelli mentre sospira soddisfatto, facendo sparire il suo arco tra i capelli scintillanti, insieme ad arco e frecce; è Natsume che aiuta Kanata a rimettersi in sesto, togliendo dalla sua schiena insensibile quelle spine velenose che lo Stregone gli ha piantato qualche minuto prima. Nonostante sia il più forte, persino l’uomo pesce accusa una certa fatica e si lamenta con piccoli borbottii.  
Cade al suolo anche il cuore nero dello Stregone, rimbalza un paio di volte e si ferma contro lo stivale scuro di Rei che si degna appena di raccoglierlo, con un sorriso strano.  
-Qualcuno vuole il premio del giorno?  
Shu trema alle sue parole, a quella nota di sarcasmo e menefreghismo che ha sentito così tante altre volte. Tutti lo stanno guardando ora, con una certa nota di compassione, e prima che possa dire qualcosa il capo gruppo gli lancia il cuore nero.  
-È tuo, te lo meriti.  
Come consolazione, forse, perché ha dovuto rinunciare a qualcosa di molto importante.  
Shu trema e con lui tutto il bell’abito che compone la sua figura, l’orologio che ha incastonato nel petto piega le proprie lancette e la soul gem si nasconde all’interno degli ingranaggi – sembra un robot ormai, così intrappolato in meccanismi metallici.   
Prova a ribattere, troppo sprezzante.  
-Non mi serve.  
Adocchia Kanata, che ancora non si è ripreso del tutto, più lento del solito. Shu è l’unico che sa quanto sia pericoloso non pulire la propria soul gem con una certa costanza, ma si ricorda anche bene quella volta in cui ha tentato di spiegare come stanno le cose e l’inganno che c’è dietro a tutti i loro poteri.  
Sono cadaveri che camminano, appesi a un filo sottilissimo.  
Kanata gli sorride, sicuro.  
-Non serve neanche a me, Shu.  
Tragedia annunciata. Ormai l’uomo macchina non può far altro che seguire quel destino, sa che non potrà salvarli neanche quella volta.  
Ma almeno lui, almeno lui sarà vivo alla fine di tutta quella storia. Perché lui è l’unica cosa veramente importante.  
Allora avvicina il cuore nero al proprio e si pulisce di ogni scoria, sollevandosi l’animo dalla pesantezza della magia corrotta. 

Si ferma quando le sue gambe non lo reggono più, e per una questione solo fisica si obbliga a sedersi sulla prima panchina che trova, appoggiandosi con una certa fatica e molta più stanchezza di quella che ha registrato fino a quel momento.  
La pioggia che gli batte addosso non lo rinfresca, non lo smuove. Shu sembra fissare il rivolo d’acqua che scorre ai suoi piedi, ma non permette neanche a quello di portare via i propri pensieri e le proprie emozioni – trattiene tutto, ingordo, senza lasciare mai nulla.  
Arriverà la notte di Walpurgis molto presto, e lui è pronto. Anche se Kanata dovesse morire prima, come sempre, trascinando con sé Wataru e Natsume nel peggiore dei casi, lui è pronto.  
Lui è pronto: lo ripete così tante volte nel suo cervello, da convincersi pian piano.  
Poi la pioggia sembra smettere all’improvviso e lui d’istinto alza lo sguardo, trovando accanto a sé una figura conosciuta e un braccio proteso a sostenere un ombrello, proprio sopra la sua testa.  
Lo vede a malapena, ma non potrebbe mai confondere quei lineamenti duri.  
Shu viene salutato solo con un cenno, e un mezzo verso biascicato.  
-Ehi.  
Lo sente preoccupato, per un attimo si chiede come mai. Poi ricorda che nel suo tempo, il tempo di Kuro, sono passati quasi due giorni senza che lui si sia fatto vedere o a scuola o da qualche altra parte. Forse è quello il motivo per cui Kagehira e Nito l’hanno cercato così tante volte al telefono, pur sapendo quanto potesse dargli fastidio.  
Shu si domanda se due giorni durino davvero così tanto, alla fine, se non un battito di ciglia.  
Kuro non si smuove al suo prolungato silenzio, rimane fermo a prendere la pioggia al posto suo. Per qualche ragione, Shu si figura che così facendo possa ammalarsi e morire di qualche strana patologia – ridicolo, a pensarci davvero – e quindi si affretta a rispondere.  
Così, finiranno prima la discussione; così, Kuro se ne andrà prima di ammalarsi davvero.  
-C’è forse qualcosa che vuoi da me?  
Un lampo lontano, è la voce di Kuro che si fa grave come un tuono.  
-Sapere come stai. Dopo quel giorno, non ti ho più visto.  
Stringe le spalle e può far benissimo finta sia per sdegno e per il freddo, anche se è davvero comico il fatto che proprio in quel momento tutto il suo corpo sia tornato incredibilmente sensibile. Forse è la vicinanza di lui.  
Diventa di ghiaccio, trattiene per sé ogni calore. Non può esporsi di nuovo, come tutte le altre volte.  
-Chi ti ha dato il diritto di preoccuparti per me? Pensi davvero che essere mio amico d’infanzia te lo garantisca?  
-Potresti smettere con tutta questa farsa e semplicemente rispondermi.  
Kuro si china verso di lui e lo obbliga a guardarlo. Passa davanti a loro una macchina veloce, che ne illumina i contorni e poi li rigetta nell’ombra della notte, confondendoli con il tremore della pioggia forte.  
-O hai troppa paura di me?  
-Io paura, Kiryuu? Quale ardire. Perché dovrei avere paura di uno come te?  
-Perché scappi da me, allora?  
“Non scappare. Non farò nulla che tu non voglia. Ti prego.”  
Shu trattiene senza rendersene conto il respiro, la vista gli si annebbia qualche secondo. Un ricordo, di sicuro, si è sovrapposto alla realtà, e ha intaccato la sua barriera altrimenti incrollabile. Così, il suo sguardo diventa dolorante, frastornato, sembra quasi sul punto di piangere.  
Argini stipati, che fanno fatica a contenere ogni cosa.  
Agli occhi di Kuro, più lui si scansa più diventa acre la sensazione in fondo al petto, e per questo tenta e ritenta, ostinatamente, anche cambiando discorso, argomento, sfoderando tutte le proprie armi.  
-Io, scappare! Forse hai frainteso la situazione. Anzi, sicuramente lo hai fatto. Ma d’altronde con un cervello limitato come il tuo, non potevi fare altro.  
Cambia posizione e si fa davanti a lui – Shu volta lo sguardo, testardo.  
-Kagehira ti cerca, Nito ti cerca, tutti ti cercano. E ora te ne stai qui, sotto la pioggia, come un barbone.  
Pausa.  
Le parole nella mente di Shu diventano confuse, con toni e situazioni diversi: in strada, sotto la pioggia fredda; in una stanza, alla luce di candele appena calde, circondati da profumo di fiori.  
Non si ricorda neanche quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ha permesso a Kuro di abbracciarlo a quel modo, e fa così male sentirlo parlare, nel presente e nel passato.  
Vite distinte.  
-È chiaro che tu non stia bene, Itsuki.  
“Shu. Shu. Shu. Icchan.”  
-E non mi interessa quello che puoi dire per difenderti. Ti porterò a casa, da chi ti vuole bene.  
“Ti amo, Icchan”  
Risponde quasi urlando, per fare fermare tutto, i sogni e i ricordi tanti crudeli che si affacciano alla coscienza e si affollano nel pensiero, e prima che si renda conto di quello che dice ormai la parola è andata, diretta, a intaccare quella fragile forza che è tipica del ragazzo dai capelli rossi.  
-Non puoi, Kiryuu. Non puoi davvero.  
Sente distintamente qualcosa di rotto, spezzato, non più riparabile in una singola domanda.  
-Perché?  
Si ritrova ad alzare lo sguardo con orrore e vedere la sua espressione distorta: riconosce subito le tracce della tragedia annunciata in quei lineamenti. E non riesce neanche a fermarlo dai suoi ragionamenti distorti – ragionamenti nati a causa della presenza oscura e malefica di quello dannato Stregone potentissimo, che tutto influenza.  
Come ha potuto dimenticare che Walpurgis è anche questo, per gli esseri umani.  
-È perché sono… una cattiva persona? Lo pensi anche tu?  
Arretra, verso la strada, e la pioggia torna a battere sopra il capo di Shu, mentre pian piano Kuro si riconsegna al buio della notte e porta con sé il proprio ombrello.  
Forte, fortissimo, ma così tanto fragile.  
-Non riesco neanche aiutare un vecchio amico. È così inutile tutta questa forza, se non ci riesco.  
Shu riesce ad alzarsi da quella panchina e a vincere il proprio terrore quando ormai è troppo tardi e non c’è altro che il temporale attorno a lui, a modificare ogni volta.   
-Ryuu-kun-  
Kuro è lontano, così come ogni vana speranza irraggiungibile.

“Sono così felice, Icchan. Così felice! Non potrei mai essere più felice di così! Grazie!”   
Maggiore è il tempo che passa a rincorrerlo, maggiore è la distanza tra di loro.  
Non si ricorda neanche quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ha permesso a Kuro di abbracciarlo.

Tutto il mondo è catastrofe.  
Un terremoto ha squarciato il suolo coperto di cemento, sconquassato le fondamenta di tutte le abitazioni della città, crollati edifici e monumenti in un accumulo di detriti senza più anima.  
La tempesta ha spazzato ogni pianta, sollevato oggetti delle dimensioni di autoveicoli e roteando in piccoli tornado si è accumulata in più punti in spirali che si allungavano fino al cielo, toccando le nuvole cariche di fulmini e di pioggia.  
Persino il mare si agita in onde altissime, che rendono inagibili intere porzioni di suolo cittadino, e melma e sabbia si sparge ovunque, impantanando la via di chi tenta, inutilmente, di fuggire.  
Shu lo ha già visto e non ne da peso. L’unico suo obiettivo, ancora, è quello stregone che ruota e che solo lui – e pochi altri ancora in vita – riescono a vedere, e a sentire. Quelle sue risate terribili, l’origine di ogni caos, scuotono sempre le sue viscere e non importa davvero quante volte le risenta.  
Fa nascere una frusta rosa dal palmo aperto della mano, posizionandosi come una ballerina sul punto di iniziare il suo spettacolo. E in un fascio di luce, tutt’attorno a lui si arriccia un nastro color pastello, che tiene saldamente per il manico e scuote, due volte, in segno di monito. I fili sono la sua arma.  
Sente in modo distratto Wataru gridare il suo nome mentre corre sul profilo di un palazzo in fiamme. Percepisce distintamente la paura nella sua voce, il terrore di vedere morire anche lui dopo Rei; così vicino alla pazzia, Wataru ha la soul gem torbida, troppo torbida, sul punto di spezzarsi ancora.  
Come biasimarlo: dopo essere stato salvato, recuperare i pezzi del cadavere del compagno non è facile neppure in situazioni normali, men che mai nel bel mezzo della battaglia.  
Shu lo capirebbe, se non avesse il cuore intasato.  
Elimina diversi dei minions dello Stregone con un solo colpo di frusta, e richiama un’altra arma a sé prima che uno di quelli raggiunga il suo fianco e lo colpisca. Ruota con eleganza, atterra su un camion volante e riparte, diretto in avanti.  
Lo Stregone muove lo sguardo su di lui e scarica la prima ondata di energia, come se non gli desse peso. Shu conosce fin troppo bene le sue armi e sa come schivare, quando farlo. Non si presenta alcun problema in questo, ma certo non si aspetta una seconda ondata repentina, subito dopo la prima, che lo scaraventa indietro e lo porta a sbattere di violenza contro qualcosa di duro.  
La sua schiena si spezza e lui sputa sangue, smette di vedere per qualche secondo.  
Poi c’è l’urlo di Natsume, da qualche parte indistinta non troppo lontano, e una, due, tre, quattro, cinque e sei delle sue tante bombe che scoppiano impazzite, quasi dovesse venire giù a pezzi persino il cielo.  
Lo Stregone ride ancora e, per qualche motivo, le bombe si zittiscono all’improvviso, lasciando solo l’eco di quella risata terribile che si propaga in ogni dove.  
Shu si accorge di essere ancora immobile, con le spalle contro quel masso scuro. Le sue ossa si stanno ricomponendo con una certa lentezza, a causa della sua stanchezza e della poca magia residua nella sua soul gem.  
Scorge con la coda dell’occhio un obelisco di luce nera che si innalza lì dove prima c’erano Wataru e mezzo corpo del maggiore dei Sakuma, l’aria si fa come sfrigolante e crepitante, piena di energia negativa. Un altro Stregone si forma da quel che rimane dell’anima del suo compagno e da una gemma di capelli argentei nasce un enorme clown ridente, terribile, che fa a schiantarsi e a suicidarsi contro lo Stregone di Walpurgis come unico atto della sua esistenza.  
L’esplosione è tale che Shu e il masso contro cui è vengono scaraventati lontano e un’intera parte della città viene trascinata via, spazzata qualsiasi cosa.  
Anche l’edificio dove, Shu ne è assolutamente sicuro, si rifugiavano Mika, Nito e la sua famiglia.  
E anche Kuro.

Non sa quanto tempo è rimasto a fissare il cielo sgombro, nel totale silenzio che segue l’Apocalisse appena conclusa. Goccia dopo goccia, la conca in cui è precipitato si è riempita d’acqua, e ha bagnato totalmente il suo bellissimo vestito.  
Sente Mademoiselle arrivargli vicino, con la grazia di una bambola raffinata – dannata creatura, l’amava di amore vero prima di capire quanto potesse essere innocentemente crudele.  
-Ora è tutto finito, sembra.  
Non riceve risposta se non un vago alito di vento che le scompiglia appena i boccoli biondi. La forma che ha assunto per integrarsi tra gli esseri umani è graziosa, ma certe volte scomoda.  
Sicuramente è molto inquietante vedere una bambola che si muove da sola.  
Il suo parlare si allunga con una certa nota di impressione, e termina con la solita indifferenza spietata.  
-Non avevo mai visto niente del genere, sono sinceramente impressionata. Come l’umanità abbia sancito la propria stessa fine, è un mistero per me. Ma ora come ora, è tempo di andarmene. Questo pianeta non può più darmi nulla.  
Finito di raccogliere l’energia che i ragazzi magici e gli Stregoni possono dargli, Mademoiselle ha dunque terminato la sua missione. L’umanità è estinta, e Kuro è morto.  
Shu sbatte le palpebre proprio mentre una goccia d’acqua gli scende sullo zigomo, bagnando l’occhio altrimenti asciutto.  
-Non può finire così. E non lo farà.  
Qualcosa nella sua soul gem rosa si illumina, una goccia di speranza nell’angoscia pura.  
-Questa volta, lo salverò sicuramente e non permetterò più a nessuno di ostacolarmi.  
Mademoiselle si volta quando si rimette in piedi e aziona il poco potere che gli è rimasto, richiamando tra le proprie dita un insolito filo rosso.  
-Tutto dovrà essere come è nei miei piani.  
L’Incubator capisce troppo tardi cosa sta accadendo e certo si lascia andare in una nota di panico.  
-Ma tu-   
Shu afferra salvamente la stringa nel tempo e comincia a ripercorrerla all’indietro, oltre la porta del presente. È una scalata non troppo faticosa, certo impegnativa, fatta di una salita un poco ripida e tante porte luminose, che si spengono e si dissolvono alle sue spalle. Metro dopo metro, giorno dopo giorno, quattro mesi prima, quando tutto è cominciato: il nuovo anno alla Yumenosaki, e il suo incontro nel cortile interno con Kuro Kiryuu, sotto i portici in ombra.  
L’odore di fiori, i rumori degli uccelli allegri, e la sua ombra che si schiarisce e prende forma quando procede oltre il getto dell’acqua della fontana.  
Uno sguardo appena, qualche istante, e poi l’uno e l’altro continuano il proprio percorso. Shu deve andare a fare le prove con i Valkyrie, che un nuovo membro è appena arrivato tra di loro e deve capire come sfruttarlo, mentre Kuro tenta in tutti i modi di scappare da quel nuovo vicepresidente così insistente.  
Shu si deve fermare e appoggiare contro il muro, quando sa di non essere visto. Ha il cuore che batte all’impazzata e non sa neanche perché – davvero Kuro gli fa ancora quell’effetto, nonostante tutto il tempo passato.  
Incredibile beffa del destino.  
Ha solo desiderato che fosse felice, e quindi fosse forte. Della fragilità che ne è conseguita, non poteva certo prevederlo. Ma, un’altra volta, è venuto per salvarlo, e non si arrenderà finché non ci sarà un lieto fine almeno per lui.  
Torna composto e va avanti, ancora una volta.


End file.
